All About Me
by Mai Narazaki
Summary: sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada Hinata? dia tak hanya memuntahkan makanannya saja bahkan dia sampai memuntahkan darah. namun saat kndisinya seperti itu, tampaknya tak ada yang peduli. masih adakah orang yang peduli padanya? Kisah ini diangkat dari pengalaman pribadi Author.


_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story: Mai Narazaki_

_Warning: kisah kenyataan yang Mai alami, jika kalian mau baca terima kasih._

**Hinata POV**

Kurasakan perutku seolah mengelak, rasanya menyakitkan sekali. 'Tak apa, ini pasti mag ku kambuh.' Pikirku berusaha menenangkan diri. Kupeluk perutku erat-erat sambil berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang mencengkramku itu. Namun rasa mual yang menyesakkan datang menggantikannya.

'Ada apa denganku?' tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Rasa mual itu sudah mencapai tenggorokanku, kalau begini terus aku bisa muntah. Jadi aku bangkit dari kursiku dan meminta izin kebelakang pada Kurenai-sensai yang saat itu sedang mengajarkan bahasa Inggris pada kami.

"Sensei, aku minta izin ke belakang." Kataku sambil tersenyum, berusaha menutupi rasa sakit di tubuhku.

"Ya, silahkan." Jawabnya tak peduli sambil meneruskan penjelasannya mengenai tugas yang harus kami buat.

Aku berjalan ke luar kelas dengan langkah normal, namun begitu aku sudah di luar. Aku langsung berlari secepatnya sambil membungkam mulutku berusaha menahan isinya keluar. Lalu kurasakan langkah kakiku mulai tak stabil.

BRUAK!

Aku tersungkur ke lantai tak tahan pada rasa sakit yang telah menguasaiku, air mata mulai jatuh menuruni pipiku saat aku merasakan perutku serasa dicabik-cabik oleh sebilah celurit. Rasa sakit itu kian menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku membuatku bergetar hebat.

Sekali lagi kutanyakan pada diriku sendiri, 'Ada apa denganku?'

Aku mencoba bangkit berdiri walau kakiku masih terus bergetar hebat tak karuan, tak boleh seperti ini terus, bisa panjang masalahnya jika sampai ada yang melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Lalu dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung kulanjutkan perjalananku ke toilet sekolah.

Aku langsung masuk ke salah satu biliknya dan menguncinya, tak lupa kunyalakan keran air dalam keadaan maksimun.

"HOEK!" aku memuntahkan semua makanan yang tadi pagi kumakan saat sarapan. Kurasakan rasa mual di perutku semakin berkurang, namun belum sepenuhnya.

"HOEK!" sekali lagi aku muntah. Namun betapa kagetnya aku kali ini, bukan makanan yang kumuntahkan. Melainkan sebuah cairan yang berwarna merah pekat.

Darah…?

Aku menuntahkan… darah?

Rasa pusing melandaku, membuatku harus bersandar pada dinding toilet agar tak jatuh terjerembab. Kututup wajahku dengan kedua tangan, berusaha mengumpulkan sisa kesadaran yang masih kumiliki.

Aneh. Ini benar-benar aneh. Aku memang sering memuntahkan makananku sebelumnya. Namun darah? Darah?

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa tubuhku?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri, lalu kulihat genangan darah yang mengotori lantai toilet. "Apa…sudah waktunya?"

_ALL ABOUT ME_

Kurebahkan kepala di mejaku, lalu kepejamkan mataku. Aku tak tertidur, hanya saja aku ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhku setelah semua kejadian yang kualami pagi hari ini. Entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat kelelahan.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata? Wajahmu sedikit pucat. Apa kau sakit?" kudengar suara Sakura dari belakangku. Ada nada cemas di suaranya, dan aku tak suka.

Aku mengangkat wajah wajahku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit pusing saja, kok." Kataku berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Katanya dengan nada lega sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya sendiri.

Aku mendengar Ino menanyainya. "Bagaimana?"

"Dia bilang tak apa-apa. Hanya pusing saja." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh."

Aku mendengus dalam hati sambil kembali merebahkan kepala di antara lipatan tanganku. Aku ini memang tidak berguna, bisanya hanya membuat orang lain cemas saja. Rutukku dalam hati menyesali diri.

"Hai, Hinata." Sapa teman sebangkuku, Ten-ten yang tadi sempat menghilang entah kemana. "Tadi kau kemana? Sebenarnya aku mau mengajakmu ke perpustakaan, lho. Tapi kau malah menghilang." Katanya sambil duduk di sebelahku.

Kuangkat lagi wajahku. "Aku ke toilet tadi." Kataku jujur.

"Lagi? Bukankah tadi kau sudah ke sana." Lalu ia memperhatikan wajahku dengan seksama. "Kau tidak sehat ya? Wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat. Tak seperti biasanya."

Kuambil cermin dari tasku, apa wajahku sebegitu kacaunya sampai semua orang sadar jika aku sedang tak enak badan?

Memang wajahku tak tampak terlalu baik. Kuperhatikan ada kantung mata berwarna coklat gelap bergelanyut di bawah mataku yang warnanya sedikit merah. Kulitkupun terlihat pucat dan kering. Air mukaku keruh menampakkan jika ada beban pikiran yang menghantuiku. 'Ternyata aku memang tak sehat.' Batinku saat melihat cerminan wajahku.

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit pada perutku kembali terasa, kali ini jauh lebih hebat dari yang tadi sampai membuatku menjerit kesakitan dan menjatuhkan cermin yang kupegang.

Cermin itu berubah menjadi pecahan-pecahan kristal kecil saat menabrak lantai.

"Hinata!" Kudengar suara beberapa orang menyerukan namaku.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Wajahnya pucat sekali! Apa dia sakit?"

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata? Perlu kupanggilkan guru atau kau mau ke ruang kesehatan saja?"

Kudengar beberapa orang bicara dengan serentak membuat kepalaku berdenyut-denyut sakit. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak menyuruh mereka diam, namun aku tak boleh melakukannya. Aku tak bisa melakukannya.

"Ku…Kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang saja…" kataku pada orang-orang yang saat itu sudah mulai mengerubungiku.

_ALL ABOUT ME _

**To: Otou-sama**

**Sub: Otou-sama, bisakah Otou-sama menjemputku pulang. Perutku terasa sakit sekali.**

Kuketikkan pesan itu di ponselku dan mengirimnya pada ayahku di rumah. Kutunggu beberapa saat, namun tak ada balasan yang kuterima.

'Sudahlah, pasti Otou-sama sedang dalam perjalanan sekarang.' Kuhibur diriku dalam hati sambil duduk meringkuk di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Hyuga-san, sudah setengah jam anda menunggu. Apa tak sebaiknya saya panggilkan guru untuk mengantar anda saja?" tanya Yamato-san, satpam sekolahku yang sejak tadi menemaniku dalam diam di depan sekolah.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tak perlu, Yamato-san. Terima kasih." Kataku sambil bangkit berdiri. "Saya bisa pulang sendiri, kok." Kataku sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Tak apa, toh rumahku memang hanya berjarak 5 km dari sekolah. Aku bisa menunggu bus di halte, dan pulang dengan naik bus. Seperti biasanya.

Kurasakan tatapan khawatir mengikuti kepergianku. Namun aku bahkan tak menoleh lagi. Aku tak mau Yamato-san melihat air mata kekecewaan yang mulai merebak di mataku. Aku tak perlu belas kasihannya.

Namun tak bisa kusembunyikan perasaan sedih dan kecewa yang menyelimuti hatiku. 'Kenapa Otou-sama tak menjemputku?' Tanyaku dalam hati. Lalu aku mencoba mencari jawabannya sendiri, 'Mungkin dia sibuk, atau dia tak sadar jika ada pesan masuk di ponselnya. Atau mungkin dia tak bisa menjemputku karena suatu alasan.' Masih kucoba menghibur diriku sendiri dengan segala kemungkinan yag terlintas dalam benakku.

'Sudahlah, Hinata. Akui saja bahwa Otou-sama itu tak mempedulikanmu. Dia tak akan peduli apapun yang terjadi padamu. Entah kau sakit ataupun meninggal.' Sisi lain diriku mencoba mengingatkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Aku tersenyum pedih. Kudongakkankepalaku menatap langit biru berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah nyaris jatuh. 'Aku tak boleh menangis. Aku tak boleh menangis. Aku tak boleh menangis.' Berulang-ulang kuyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk menahan tetesan bening yang nyaris jatuh dari kedua mata lavenderku. 'Kau harusnya sudah terbiasa, Hinata. Sejak dulu kau memang tak diinginkan untuk lahir. Tubuhmu juga lemah. Itulah alasan kenapa dia membencimu.' Hati kecilku berbisik dengan nada mengingatkan.

"Ya, memang tak ada gunanya bergantung pada orang tua. Itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin sakit hati saja." Gumamku pelan. Lalu bus yang kutunggu pun datang.

_ALL ABOUT ME_

Aku masuk rumah sambil mengucap salam lirih, namun tak ada yang membalasnya. Mungkin karena tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Tapi aku tak peduli, kulihat tak ada satupun anggota keluargaku di sana. Otou-sama pasti sedang pergi, begitu pula Hanabi dan Neji-nii, mereka pasti masih di sekolah mereka masing-masing.

Jadi aku langsung masuk ke kamarku, kudengar suara-suara orang bercakap-cakap di dapur. Ternyata para pekerja yang bekerja di rumahku.

"Kasihan Hinata-sama, pasti dia terluka jika tahu apa yang dikatakan Tuan tentangnya." Kudengar salah satu dari mereka bicara.

"Ya." Timpal yang lain. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika ayahku berkata kalau main golf lebih penting daripada menjemputku yang sedang sakit. Hinata-sama pasti amat terluka, padahal fisiknya kan memang sudah lemah dari kecil. Tuan seharusnya sudah terbiasa kan?"

"Benar, apalagi sejak Nyonya meninggal, Hinata-sama jadi semakin sering sakit kan."

"Pasti tekanan batin. Kalau aku putri di keluarga ini, aku pasti sudah bunuh diri tak tahan dengan keluarga yang sangat dingin ini."

Aku menutup telingaku dengan bantal. Tak ingin mendengar lanjutan pembicaraan mereka. Air mataku mengalir lagi, padahal aku seharusnya sudah tahu jika Otou-sama sama sekali tidak pernah menyayangiku. Namun mendengar pernyataan langsung dari orang lain, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi.

Kuapus air mataku dengan punggung tangan.

'Tegarlah, Hinata. Kau sudah dewasa. Ingatlah sekarang usiamu sudah enam belas tahun. Kau bukan lagi anak kecil seperti yang mereka kira.'

Kurasakan perutku bergejolak lagi. Aku langsung meraba-raba mejaku mencari obat yang selalu tersedia di sana, namun…

PRANG!

Tak sengaja tanganku menyenggol sebuah vas bunga yang kuletakkan di samping obatku hingga jatuh dan pecah berantakan.

Aku mengabaikannya. Langsung saja aku mengambil obatku dan menelannya. Syukurlah, rasa sakit itu mulai memudar.

"Hinata-sama!" teriak salah seorang pekerja di rumahku kaget sambil masuk ke kamarku karena mendengar suara sebuah benda pecah dari dalamnya. "Kapan anda pulang?" tanyanya sambil membereskan pecahan vasku.

"Ba-baru saja, kok." Kataku sambil merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Kunaikkan selimutku sampai menutupi kepala. "Aku merasa tidak enak badan, bisakah kau bilang pada yang lain agar tak ada yang masuk ke kamarku. Aku…aku ingin istirahat."

Gadis bernama Suzune yang sudah lama mengabdi pada keluargaku itu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, Hinata-sama. Eee… apa anda ingin diambilkan makanan atau yang lain?" tawarnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih."

Dia mengangguk pelan dan keluar dari kamar sambil membawa serpihan vas bungaku yang sudah hancur berantakan, meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar. Tak apa, inilah suasana yang saat ini kuinginkan.

Sepi, tanpa gangguan sama sekali.

Kupejamkan mataku.

Yang saat ini kuperlukan hanyalah tidur. Setelah itu aku akan merasa jauh lebih baik. Kataku pada diri sendiri. Dan kurasa alam mimpi mengabulkan permohonanku, karena setelah itu aku merasakan diriku tengah berjalan-jalan di taman bunga yang indah dan cantik. Dan saat itu aku merasa… damai.

Seolah aku tak mau kembali ke dunia nyata.

Dan mungkin memang itu yang kurasakan.

_ALL ABOUT ME_

Aku terbangun saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar kamarku. Kulihat jendela kamarku mulai bersinar kemerahan terkena cahaya senja. Jam wekerku pun sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Ternyata aku tertidur sampai enam jam rupanya.

Tiba-tiba kudengar pintu kamarku dibuka dengan keras dan namaku dipanggil. "Hinata!"

Aku menoleh. "Neji-nii? Ada apa?" tanyaku pada pemuda yang bersetatus sebagai sepupuku itu dengan nada heran.

Pemuda yang membuka keras pintuku itu tampak sangat pucat, di dahinya ada beberapa keringat yang menetes. Dan nafasnya terdengar tidak teratur. "Kau baik-baik saja? Shizune menelfonku. Kudengar kau sakit. Jadi aku langsung ke sini." Katanya sambil membelai wajahku pelan. "Aku benar-banar panik tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Aku tersenyum pelan. Padahal Neji-nii bersekolah di luar kota dan memerlukan waktu satu jam untuk pulang ke rumah ini. Bisa kubayangkan dia ngebut dengan motornya karena cemas dengan keadaanku. Aku merasa bersalah, namun di satu sisi kurasakan dadaku menghangat menyadari masih ada keluarga yang peduli padaku. "Aku hanya kecapaian saja, tak usah khawatir." Kataku lembut sambil menggenggam tangannya yang membelai wajahku.

"Kau berbohong." Tandasnya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tanganku, membuatku tersentak. "Kemarin malam kau bilang ingin tidur cepat, sebenarnya itu karena perutmu sakit kan? Pagi inipun kau hanya makan tiga sendok untuk sarapan. Saat mandi kau juga menyalakan keranmu keras-keras, aku tahu kau lakukan itu untuk menutupi suaramu saat sedang muntah. Kau bahkan memakai bedak saat akan ke sekolah, itu karena kau ingin menutupi wajahmu yang memucat kan? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?!"

Aku terdiam, tak bisa mengatakan apapun karena memang semua yang dikatakan Neji-nii memang benar.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?" tuntutnya.

"Maaf. Aku tak ingin membuat Neji-nii merasa khawatir." Jawabku sambil menunduk dan memainkan jari-jariku karena gelisah. "Karena aku tak ingin melihat Neji-nii seperti ini, aku tak bisa mengatakannya jika membayangkan Neji-nii mencemaskanku dan melakukan hal-hal berbahaya untukku, seperti ngebut di jalan atau membolos sekolah."

Neji-nii mengelus kepalaku pelan. "Kau terlalu baik. Tak seharusnya kau merasakan penderitaan seperti ini." Katanya lembut. "Namun bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu karena tak mengatakan hal sepenting itu padaku. Ingatlah, aku bukan orang lain. Aku sepupumu. Jangan perlakukan aku seakn-akan aku ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu, Hinata." Tambahnya dengan nada yang lebih tegas, seakan mengatakan kalau dia tak main-main.

Sebuah senyum tipis terkembang di wajahku. "Terima kasih, Neji-nii. Terima kasih. Aku pasti akan segera sembuh."

"Harus." Katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut panjangku. "Istirahatlah dulu, aku akan memanggilmu untuk makan malam nanti." Lalu dia bangkit dan pergi dari kamarku.

Aku terdiam.

"Maaf, Neji-nii. Aku sudah membohongimu." Gumamku pelan. Kutarik bantalku dan kuambil sebuah amplop berukuran besar yang kusembunyikan di sana.

Di muka amplop itu tertulis alamat sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo. Di bawahnya tertera sebuah nama…

Hinata Hyuga.

Namaku.

Kupeluk amplop itu erat, air mata mengalir menjatuhi pipiku lagi. Tak berani kubuka amplop itu lagi. Aku terlalu takut untuk membaca isinya lagi. Karena aku sudah tahu kalau…

"Maaf Neji-nii, aku berbohong. Aku tak akan bisa hidup lebih dari tujuh belas tahun…"

_ALL ABOUT ME END_

**Hai semuanya. Bagaimana cerita ini? Ini kisah nyata Mai lho, ini Mai alami sendiri hari ini. Jangan kaget ya kalau Mai bilang mungkin Mai nggak bisa nulis FF lagi, besok Mai akan dioprasi mengingat kondidi tubuh Mai mulai memburuk.**

**Mai nggak mau menceritakan apa penyakit Mai, tapi Mai minta tolong pada semuanya doain Mai semoga Mai bisa kembali sehat ya. Soalnya kemungkinan Mai berhasil selamat dari oprasi Cuma lima puluh persen. Kalaupun berhasil Mai harus menjalani dua oprasi lagi yang persentase keberhasilannya lebih kecil.**

**Kadang Mai iri lho sama orang yang sehat seperti klin semua, soalnya sejak sebelum lahirpun Mai sudah divonis nggak akan jadi manusia. Tapi karena kegigihan ibu Mai sekarang Mai bisa hidup bahkan sampai usia 16 tahun.**

**Sebelum ini Mai sering divonis dokter tentang sampai kapan Mai hidup, ada yang bilang sampai umur dua tahun, tujuh tahun dan empat belas tahun. Tapi Mai bangga bisa menentang semua ramalan dokter. Doter bukan Tuhan, mereka nggak berhak nentuin umur Mai, itu yang Mai percaya. Sekarang Mai harus dihadapkan pada satu ramalan dokter lagi yang bilang Mai nggak bakal sampai 17 umur tahun.**

**Setidaknya Mai ingin coba membuktikan kalau itu salah.**

**Terima kasih karena udah dukung Mai di Fanfiction, Mai jujur waktu bilang terimakasih pada kalian semua selama ini. Itu dari lubuk hati.**

**Tokoh Neji di FF ini sebenarnya adalah sepupu Mai sendiri. Dia orang yang lebih dari sepupu menurut Mai, dia seperti saudara kandung Mai sendiri.**

**Kalau aku nggak bisa bertahan, aku berharap dia nggak akan kecewa.**

**Dan mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali Mai ingin bilang…**

**Terima kasih. Arigato!**

**Mai tak akan menuntut review di FF kali ini. Mai sudah sangat senang kalau kalian mau baca. Itu saja sudah cukup.**


End file.
